Iridescent
by Red Appassionata
Summary: In theory, as well as in reality, white is the unison of all colors. Short drabbles featuring the Generation of Miracles and the light that guided them through their middle school days. GoM x OC
1. Purple I

Warning: I created my OC before this new character-Kuroko's-rival-to-be-I-don't-know-his-role-screw-it appeared. Therefore, please ignore any similarities.

Also, this is a side story. The OC's full background is still being written, but that won't stop you from understanding the story.

Oh yeah, the drabbles will be really short, so you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuro Basu.

* * *

Short OC introduction

Shirogane Hikari (last, first)

Shiro = white

Hikari = light

A year older than the Generation of Miracles

Waist long, straight snow white hair

Big, silver eyes

President of the Student Council

Member of the female basketball team

* * *

_Purple I_

"Kari-chin." Moon white orbs looked curiously at half-lidded purple eyes, a silent question hanging in the air.

"You have some cream here." Murasakibara Atsushi, a purple haired boy who was too tall for his age, tilted his head and slowly came closer to the older white haired girl, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

Without warning, he scooped down and licked the girl's cheek, licking his lips soon after and staring rather amusedly at her blushing face.

"Mhmm."

"W-what?"

"As I thought, Kari-chin is even sweeter than cream. Can I lick you again?"

"No!"

.

_owari_


	2. Light Blue I

Warning: I created my OC before this new character-Kuroko's-rival-to-be-I-don't-know-his-role-screw-it appeared in the manga. Therefore, please ignore any similarities.

Also, this is a side story. The OC's full background is still being written, but that won't stop you from understanding the story.

Oh yeah, the drabbles will be really short, so you have been warned.

Thank you for the lovely reviews and the alerts, they make me really happy. Also, feel free to make suggestions. C:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuro Basu.

* * *

"Ah." A cup of vanilla milkshake fell soundlessly to the ground as Kuroko Tetsuya stared blankly at it, his expression saddening ever so slightly. A few meters ahead, a group of noisy high school boys didn't notice him or the milkshake as they continued to goof around after dropping the vanilla-flavored drink.

Sighing quietly, the light blue haired boy grabbed the now empty cup to throw it in the garbage can, turning around to continue on his way.

"Tetsu." At the sound of the familiar nickname, he turned around and saw the smiling face of a girl with big white eyes and equally white long hair, holding a pink box.

Noticing that she wanted him to accept it, he took the box in his hands and opened it. Inside were six vanilla-flavored macarons, and his eyes widened slightly.

Puzzled, he looked up to stare blankly at his sempai, but she only shook her head.

"I got this from the Home Economics club today, but I don't really like the vanilla ones, so I'm giving them to you." She smiled brightly at him as he smiled in that Kuroko way, barely moving his lips upwards.

"Thank you, Hikari-sempai." And as he took a bite of one of them, he thought that the name 'Hikari' couldn't be more fitting.

.

_owari_


	3. Yellow I

Warning: I created my OC before this new character-Kuroko's-rival-to-be-I-don't-know-his-role-screw-it appeared in the manga. Therefore, please ignore any similarities.

Also, this is a side story. The OC's full background is still being written, but that won't stop you from understanding the story.

Oh yeah, the drabbles will be really short, so you have been warned.

Thank you for the reviews, they really encourage me to keep going! C:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuro Basu.

* * *

"Not like that, Ryou. You're too stiff." A pout could be seen on a handsome teen's face as his female companion smiled like a patient teacher.  
"Mou, Karicchi!" The blond male whinned to the girl, almost stomping his foot. "If it continues like this I'll never be able to defeat Aominecchi!"

Hikari, whose smile had changed to an amused one, silently walked to where the blonde was complaining and suprised him when she grabbed both his forearms.

"Here. Your stance is too stiff. If you position your legs like this, and your arms like this, it'll be easier to move." As she explained to him, the white haired girl oriented his stance with light but firm touches, oblivious to his reddening cheeks.

"Dai's way of playing basketball is totally free, meaning he moves as he wants to. He didn't learn the 'right way' of basketball, and that's why- are you listening?"

Her normally neutral voice sounded annoyed as she saw that Kise wasn't looking at her -or paying attention- but instead was looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. His natural blond bangs coveres his eyes as he mumbled something incoherent, his stance even stiffer than before.

"Ryou? Are you ok?" He nodded gingerly, embarassed but not really uncomfortable with their position.

The smaller girl stood beside him, her face inches away from his. Both her thin hands were touching his right arm as he held the ball with his left hand.

When he didn't answer, she sighed quietly and let go of him, turning her back to him.

"You obviously don't want to practice anymore. Well, no matter. I can always tell Sei to change your training methods-"

Her sentence was cut short as she felt long and strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"What-"

"I'm sorry. It's not like that. Karicchi is a great teacher. But I... I think I'm not feeling that well."

Hikari turned around in his arms, reaching to touch his forehead with her cool hands.

"You do feel a little hotter than what I'd consider normal. You should've told me this before, you know? I can't read thoughts." And he would be forever thankful for that. Ryouta gave her a sheepish smile as she grabbed his hand and started to walk towards his house, grabbing their things with her free hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry for always troubling you, Hikari-chan. Really, sometimes I don't even know what to do with this stupid son of mine." Kise Ryouta's mother, a middle aged and dark blond woman, stood in front of the two store house she lived in with her husband and two kids, smiling apologeticaly to the girl in front of her.

"It is no problem at all, Kise-san. I glady take care of them because I want to." The youngest female grinned before bowing and turning away to leave.

"Take care, Ryou! We'll continue practice after you're better!"

* * *

"Mom! Ryouta is banging his head against the wall agai- Ah! He made a crack this time!"

"...Ryouta. You really need to stop doing such things after practicing with Hikari-chan."

.

_owari_


	4. Red I

Warning: I created my OC before this new character-Kuroko's-rival-to-be-I-don't-know-his-role-screw-it appeared. Therefore, please ignore any similarities.

Also, this is a side story. The OC's full background is still being written, but that won't stop you from understanding the story.

Oh yeah, the drabbles will be really short, so you have been warned.

Thank you so much for the reviews, really! Also, feel free to make suggestions! C: This chapter, as _**iceheart2180** _requested, is dedicated to Akashi.

I'm not sure if I'll be able to meet your expectations, though!

_**damnheart.o3**_: Hikari's a very aloof and oblivious person, that's why she'd kind of shameless like that. When she does realize romantic situations, though, she will get embarrassed, as it happens in this chapter.

ALSO, PLEASE NOTE that my updates are very irregular. That's because I only write when I feel like it, simply because I don't want people to read something I haven't put my all into it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuro Basu.

* * *

"Sei?" A red haired boy turned around after being called by his familiar nickname, and came to stand before a white haired girl slightly taller than him.

"What is it, Hikari?" The girl grinned at him and made a move to cover his fiery red lock with her slender hands.

"May I? Your bedhair looks alive." Without a word he stepped closer to her, so they were merely inches apart.

Hikari wasted no time in taming his hair, brushing her hands through his locks efficiently.

As she did that, Akashi Seijuro studied her face with his intense crimson orbs. Her high cheekbones, rosy lips, button nose and her silver eyes, that just seemed to stare into your very soul.

In no time he memorized her face -coughasifhehadn'talreadycough- and was starting to feel a little sleepy when she suddenly stopped.

"There, all done. You really should brush your hair before coming to school, you know. It's as if you just put on your uniform and come straight to school everyday-"

The young Shirogane interrupted herself as she felt soft lips touching her cheek, effectively making her cheeks turn a pale pink color.

"W-what-"

Lightly brushing his lips against her ear, he whispered.

"Payment for fixing my hair. I appreciate it."

With that, he turned around and went on his merry way with a smirk clear on his face.

As the people in the hallway made way for him, he left behind a blushing and stuttering sempai.

His smirk widened as he thought about what Hikari would do if she knew he messed up his hair as soon as he was out of his mother's vision range everyday.

.

_owari_


	5. Dark Blue I

Hello you all! Thank you for the support you've been giving me, I squeal every time I get a review, favorite or alert.

As **white-moon-angels** requested, this one is dedicated to Aomine. I apologize if this one is the worst of them all, because it was the trickiest. I don't really like him and it was hard for me to choose a theme for him. But I think it worked out some way or another, so please enjoy it!

I know he'd call her Hikari rather than sempai, but it's his middle school days and he's less arrogant, so he's going to call her sempai.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuro Basu.

* * *

"I figured you'd be here." A mob of dark blue hair moved slightly, a pale hand moving to take a white sweater out of a dark skinned face.

Once the sun's bright rays hit his face full force, he winced and groaned.

"Five more minutes, sempai." Hikari kneeled beside him on the roof's concrete floor and pinched his cheek lightly, a smile on her face.

"No can do, Dai. You already missed two classes and half the time of practice. And it's already the third time this week. Sei is going to be livid."

Aomine groaned again and turned his back to her, laying on his right side.

"Who cares about Akashi? Besides, if I go to practice I'll get better. If I get better, the chances of me finding a worthy opponent are even smaller."

The white haired girl sighed and looked up at the blue sky.

"Dai, have I ever told you why I started playing basketball?" His ears perked at that, but he didn't move from his position, neither did he say anything. It didn't matter, because she continued.

"The first time I touched a basketball was when I was five years old. My grandpa started to teach me the basics and in no time I was already dribbling and trying to shoot. Can you imagine why I learnt so fast?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, not really believing her story. Hikari played amazingly well, but she was no genius.

"It was because I loved it. And I still do."

Daiki turned his dark blue orbs to look at her, his neck in an awkward position.

"I love the feel of the ball in my hands, the sound of it as it bounces on the ground, the squeaking of the sneackers, the sight of the basket bouncing. But most of all, I love the feel of the wind on my face as I run."

By the time she finished speaking, she was looking at the sky with a calm smile on her face, her silver eyes half lidded. Aomine Daiki had taked a sitting position, and was looking at the older girl with an unreadable expression on his face.

As if by magic, she seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she seemed to be in and stood up, grinning down at him.

"Just think about it, okay? Why did you start playing basketball? When you find the answer, I'm all ears." Before she left, she grinned at him.

"Just remember that I can't overlook the fact that you skipped class. I'm still the president of the student council." And he couldn't help but groan dejectedly as Hikari laughed at him.

* * *

Why did he start playing basketball, indeed.

After Shirogane Hikari left, he looked blankly at the spot she had been in just a couple of minutes ago.

Thinking back on it, he started playing it because _she seemed to have so much fun_ in games. Hikari always played in games with a small smile on her face, as if she was doing the best thing in the world ever. Even when she lost, she'd still smile and greet her opponents.

Aomine remembered that one time when she lost a game by one point, and flashed him a brilliant smile, as if she could say 'I'll try harder next time.' That petite, pale girl smiling like the basketball idiot she was, tired and sweaty from the game. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His eyes closed as he decided to take a nap before going home, Akashi be damned.

His sempai would have to forgive him, but no way in hell he'd tell her she was the reason he played basketball.


End file.
